


Slowly Building A New World: Tales From Pog Nation

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Lorax (2012), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fix-It, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: a bunch of spn crack fanfics. that’s it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Nagito Komaeda & Sans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Slowly Building A New World: Tales From Pog Nation

**Author's Note:**

> A few things before we start.
> 
> 1). I’m not invested in Supernatural at all, but my god that finale was disappointing. I mean c’mon, the car gets into heaven but not everyone’s favorite gay angel? That sucks!
> 
> 2). Sorry if this is really bad, I was kinda rushing to get it out so it would be finished before the hype dived down.
> 
> 3). I tried putting actual effort and care into the part where Cass and Dean reunite. Everything else is just me shitposting.
> 
> 4). This is the longest oneshot I’ve ever written. A Supernatural crackfic is the longest oneshot I’ve ever written. 
> 
> With all that being said, enjoy, and make sure to pour one out for Cass, Dean, and Sam tonight
> 
> edit: where the hell are you guys coming from this fic has been out for like a month and i just got four comments in the last two hours. also im watching the season one finale of spn tonight so that’s fun.

”So this is it, huh?”

”Yeah...”

The crowd surrounded the ball pit in both curiosity and fear, some of them glancing back at Dean to see what he would do.

He felt The Once-ler squeeze his shoulder. “Look Dean, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We’ll support you no matter what.”

”I have to see him again.” Dean responded in a low voice, his hazel eyes not leaving the pit that lead to Super Ultra Mega Collector’s Edition Hell...or maybe Heaven? He didn’t know for sure, he heard different things from different people.

He stepped onto the edge, swallowing back the lump in his throat.

“What if he’s not there?” Peggy Schuyler asked, echoing all her friends’ thoughts.

”He has to be there.” Dean reassured himself. “He has to be...”

He couldn’t help but reflect on all happened that caused this moment.

After Cass had died, he drove to Sherlock and John’s house and tearfully explained to them what had happened. They allowed him to stay for however long he wanted to, knowing how close Dean was to Cass.

He was too busy mourning to notice the world collapsing around him.

Apparently, Vladimir Putin had been assassinated by two men named Nagito Komeada and Sans Undertale after he refused to put on a cat boy maid dress for them, and so they declared themselves the two new csars of Mother Russia.

It wasn’t long before they overtook the United States as well.

In a blind fit of hatred for the world and grief, Dean broke several of the most sacred laws in this horrid new society he lived in: He listened to 100 Gecs in public, he made a Hamilton reference, he said “nee nee pasta”, and he refused to wear cat ears. This all caused him to become the most wanted war criminal on Earth.

Today, just as he was about to turn himself in, his best friend, The Once-ler, informed him of a cursed ballpit that could lead him to Cass. Desperate and suicidal, Dean took up the offer.

And now, he was here, about to say goodbye to everything he once knew.

He turned back to face all his friends one final time, smiled, and jumped, quickly disappearing under the colorful little circles.

The gang stood in complete silence, each of their pain radiating off of them and into their tight semi-circle until one of them finally spoke up.

”...so what are we gonna do now?” Harry Potter questioned quietly, looking around at his equally depressed friends.

”We go back to my place and wait.” Sherlock answered, placing a hand on the child’s shoulder.

”...I think we have a tiny problem.” Lance McClain murmured nervously, pointing in the direction of the hill behind them.

They all turned around.

There, on the hill, was The Down With Cis bus, and running out of it towards them, guns in their hands, were Komeada and Sans.

_”Where the hell is Dean Winchester?!”_ The anime man bellowed as he and his partner pointed their guns at them, a clear hankering for blood in both their faces.

”He’s in the woods!” Vriska lied, pointing to the nearby forest.

Komeada glanced at Sans, a slight twinge of annoyance on his face. His friend shrugged, and the white-haired boy quietly sighed before they both ran towards the forest.

“Run.” Sherlock whispered.

And so the gang did just that.

—

Hell (...or maybe Heaven? He still didn’t know.) was a lot nicer than Dean predicted.

He wandered onto a dirt path and took in the marvelous scenery around him. Cherry blossom trickled down from the large trees they were originally hanging from, their tops scrapping the beautiful, cloudless blue sky. Pretty flowers of all kinds grew besides him from the lustrous green grass.

It was perfect, except one thing was missing.

Soon, he found himself in a seemingly endless meadow. It had to be one of the most gorgeous things he’d ever seen, so he decided to lie down for a bit.

God, he couldn’t stop thinking about Cass.

More specifically, he couldn’t stop thinking about their final encounter.

He thought about the way he could feel his face flush as he looked into the angel’s sad sea green eyes, how he could feel his heart skip a beat when he told him he loved him, how he felt like his whole world had been ripped away from him when he was taken to Super Mega Ultra Collector’s Edition Hell...

He covered his face and groaned. Why did he have to love him so much?

Why was Cass so perfect?

Why did the thing he adored the most have to be taken away from him?

And then, an oh-so familiar voice broke the silence.

”Hello, Dean.”

Dean felt his heart soar as he recognized who was talking to him.

He launched himself up and swung around.

And there he was.

”CASS!”

Soon, he had the angel wrapped up in his arms and there were tears pouring down his cheeks.

”Oh, Dean...” He heard the love of his life chuckle. “I missed you too.”

”C-cass...” He stammered, wiping away his tears with his sleeve. He gently grab his shoulders, and looked him in the eyes. “...there’s something I need to tell you.”

”And what I would that be?”

”I...” He squeaked, barely stopping himself from breaking down in sobs. “I-I love you, more than anything.”

Cass smiled, his eyes looking just as glassy as Dean’s. “You’ll never know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that.”

The kiss was the most beautiful thing both of them had ever felt. The way their fingers felt when they were intertwined with one another’s, the taste of both of their lips, the way the wind mowed through the air just right, the way the author is desperately trying to write this as fast as possibly so they can get that sweet validation from strangers on the internet, it was all just perfect.

Finally, Dean broke it. He looked into Cass’ wondrous eyes and spoke.

”Soooo... full homo?”

The angel nodded. “Full homo.”

—

The tension at Sherlock and John’s house was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

It had been six hours since Dean had jumped into the ball pit, and no one had heard anything from him.

No one had uttered a single word since noon, but they didn’t need words, they all knew that they were all absolutely petrified.

They all nearly jumped out of their skin when The Once-ler’s phone rang.

The tall bisexual anarcho-capitalist dashed over to the table where his phone was sitting, and quietly gasped when he checked it.

”It’s him.”

Murmurs from excitement filled the room as he answered the call.

”Hey Dean, how’s it going?”

”...what would you do if I told you that I kissed him?”

The Once-ler gasped. “No way, really?!”

”Yeah, it was great.” He replied. “Look, I gotta go for now, but I’ll call you first in the morning, okay?”

”Okay. Bye Dean!”

”Bye Once-ler!”

And with that, Dean hung up.

”Poggers!” Once-ler shouted. Everyone cheered.

Massive bottles were popped that night.

—

”THEY LIED TO US!” Komaeda screamed, banging his fists against one of the tree trunks. “THEY LIED, AND WE LET DEAN ESCAPE!”

”Calm down, it’s not that big of a deal.” Sans assured, kicking at the dirt. “Plus, there’s much bigger problems at hand anyway.”

Komeada sighed. “You’re right, he’s just a little nuisance.” He agreed. “Well, what do we do now?”

”How about we teach the local pre-school about the benefits of having cat girls in positions of power?” The skeleton suggested.

”Hell yeah!”

And so, the two czars of Russia dashed out of the forest.

At last, all was good in Pog Gamer Nation.


End file.
